


One More Day

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And it doesn't get better, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, Sorry Not Sorry, Ugh, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a song, I got inspired. Enjoy (?) and lemme know if you wanna strangle me or have a cup of soothing tea with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

The sun was setting, slowly moving over the horizon, streaks of orange, yellow and red spread across the murky sky as the warm summer breeze fluttered through the open windows, a light draft unsettling the ever calm stillness of the house.

Asami settled in her chair, rocking it gently back and forward as she traced a finger over the photo album in her lap, outlining the edges gently. She slowly opened it and smiled at the first photo.

 

* * *

 

 

“How come we’re here?” Korra smiled, finger entwined with Asami's, her thumb gently grazing over Asami’s knuckles.

“I just wanted us to spend a little time together,” Asami smiled at her before turning her head to the side, her lips spreading into an even wider smile, “Look. The colours... The sky, this sunset... it’s beautiful.”

“Mmh,  beautiful,” Korra murmured, scooting closer and never once taking her eyes off Asami.

“You’re not even looking, you dork!” Asami chuckled, shifting in her spot and positioning herself to sit behind Korra as she leaned against the cherry tree, spreading her legs open and letting her lover sit between them.

“What time is it?” Korra mumbled, her voice a gentle, familiar rumble.

“I don’t know. I left my phone back in the house.”

Korra’s back pressed against Asami’s chest and she took a long, deep breath, chin settling on Korra’s shoulder. She pushed a few locks of Korra’s hair behind her ear and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her musky scent. _Summer, the sea._

“So what’s bothering you?” Korra mumbled, hands set firmly on the pale ones wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Nothing,” Asami purred against her neck, lips brushing gently over soft, tan skin.

Korra shivered at the sensation but chuckled briefly, taking in a sharp breath and continuing. “Honey, I know you all too well. Spill it.”

“I just want to hold you.” _Please, universe. Just a little while longer. Minutes, slow down, please. Just a while longer._

“You’ve been holding me all day. Literally. Now, not that I mind, I mean, I don’t really mind, no wait that was wrong - I don’t mind at all, you know I’d never leave your arms if I could live like that but, it’s not like you. What’s wrong, Asami?”

“Korra, sweetie.. Look at me.”

Korra shifted in her spot, tilting her head to meet Asami’s gaze, sapphires finally settling on emeralds. “Hmm?” She mused in a low murmur.

“I wish I could stop time. So I could stare into your eyes for endless hours. I wish I could spend infinity with you in my arms and an eternity kissing your lips. But I can’t. So I want to hold on to you while I still can.” Asami finished her speech with a shaky voice, emerald eyes brimming with tiny little droplets of tears at the edges.

“Oh Asami.” Korra sniffled, turning around fully, she slid her hands up, trailing them over Asami’s arms, grazing her palms over Asami’s slender shoulders and hooking her fingers behind Asami’s neck, tangled in her silken raven locks.

“I’m sorry, I just... I love you so much.” Asami relaxed into her embrace, nuzzling her neck once more and laying soft kisses over sensitive skin.

“I know, sweetie. Don’t even apologize for that,” Korra purred, tilting her head once more to the side, meeting Asami’s lips with her own and smiling widely.

“I love you.” Asami purred, her lips pulling in a smile.

“I love you too.”

“I love you.” Asami murmured once more, her smile steady as Korra chuckled.

“I love you too.”

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes, murmuring once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami pulled the photo out of the album, her smile widening as she traced her finger over the faces splayed on it. She pushed herself off the chair and headed for the door, placing the photo on the table and grabbing a light jacket. She threw it over her shoulders as she walked out of the house.

As she ducked underneath the branches of the cherry tree, Asami sighed softly, sliding down and leaning against it. The early autumn breeze was a bit chilly, despite the warm rays of the setting sun. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself and cleared her throat.

“Hey Korra.” She murmured, eyes scanning the horizon. “Remember this place? I do.” Asami smiled to herself. “You were right here, in my arms. I can still smell you. At least I think I can... You know... I miss you.”

She reached up, palms pressed against her cheeks as she brushed away the tears.

“I had the strangest dream last night...” She whispered slowly, eyes set on the sunset once more. “It was almost too real...” She reached up with her right hand, wiping away the tears. “I held you so close... I wish I said I love you a few more times... I wish...” She looked up once more, the sun now a single orange speck in the distance.

“I wish we had one more sunset.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry?


End file.
